Business directory database websites, such as the YellowPages.com (YPC) website, have brought the basic concept of traditional bound business directories into the Internet/WWW age while improving ease of use and functionality. The YPC can trace its history to 1996, when an independent publisher and two telecommunications companies (SBC and BellSouth) each launched their own online directories. They continued to operate separately until November 2004, when SBC and BellSouth entered into a partnership to create the Internet Yellow Pages joint venture, acquiring the online directory publisher then known as WWW.Yellowpages.com, Inc. The three separate sites were combined into one site called YellowPages.com. YPC offers searchable directory listings, and includes information on products/services provided, specialty, brands, payment options, languages spoken, certification & affiliation, coupons & deals, and user reviews. Also, when a user registers with YPC, addresses of interest, recent searches and recently viewed listings can be saved for future reference. Additionally, search information, maps and driving directions can be saved, emailed or sent by text message to a device capable of receiving this type of message.
Customers who search business listings directly are typically looking for a particular type of good or service, and are ready to purchase. The traditional bound business directories are by their nature published periodically (typically annually) and therefore cannot be changed once issued. It is very frustrating for consumers to call or worse travel to a listed business location only to find out they are no longer there or have changed their hours, and then have to start their search all over again. This is not a limitation of the YPC, as it is a live business directory database which is updated continuously as business or other conditions change.
Web and Internet based business directory databases, such as The YellowPages.com (or similar), contain a large number of business names, addresses and phone numbers. Only a small fraction of listings contain other frequently requested information such as the URL or business Internet address, email contact address or hours of operation. Not having a means whereby desired information is readily available or retrievable can leave consumers frustrated and possibly drive them to support those businesses that provide this information in anticipation of the request.
Businesses that market through the YPC listing could benefit from providing users access to a validated and enriched BDB by:                (1) reduced traffic to their website, where the same information is repeatedly searched for and retrieved;        (2) reduced call traffic to a switchboard or a call center to field the information requests;        (3) improved perception of the business in the mind of the customer as the business has anticipated frequently requested information and furnished it prior to asking;        (4) increased revenue as more customers potentially do business with a firm which has anticipated frequently requested information and provided it from a trusted source.        
Additionally, the provider of the Web and Internet-based business directory databases, such as The YellowPages.com (or similar) may be able to command a premium listing fee from the businesses listing in their database for all the above mentioned reasons.
In order to grow their business, providers of Web and Internet-based business directory databases could benefit by improving the quality and quantity of information contained within their database. While such information is in the possession of businesses listed in the directory, there currently exists no efficient and cost effective technique to contact those businesses, solicit the information and receive the information.
It would therefore be desirable to use a system and method whereby web-mining technology is used to enrich a business directory database by facilitating contact with listing businesses. There is further a need for a system wherein once contact is established, offers for enhanced listing in the business directory database and/or promote paid subscription services could be made automatically.